Kingdom Eds
by And-the-Man 106
Summary: Destiny calls for two boys when the darkness takes away their home. They have been blessed with Keyblades. But one has been seemingly cursed with a strange dark power. Can they survive? Or will the darkness get them... or worse, Ed's gravy! Find out as my take on a EEnE version of the Kingdom Hearts series begins!
1. Chapter 1

rChapter 1

The First Dive! The Dreamer's Dilemma!

OOO

_Falling._

He was falling. That was all he could tell.

Who is 'he', you ask? He was a fourteen year old boy with brown hair and dark brown eyes. His hair was usually in a carefree style, but on special occasions, his hair was parted down the middle. He was wearing a crimson red shirt with a single white line down the middle. He was also wearing blue jeans, a brown belt and plain black and white tennis shoes. He was also wearing a bronze heart necklace.

His name was Andrew.

'_I've been having these strange thoughts lately.'_ Andrew thought as he fell. _'Like… is all of this real… or not?'_

Andrew began struggling to open his eyes. He definitely falling, but… it felt like he was underwater. Yet, he was falling as if he was in midair.

'_How can this… happening to me?'_

Andrew blinked… and found himself near a beach on a strange island that was totally unfamiliar to Andrew.

There were small huts made from sticks and driftwood, palm tree-like plants along the rocky cliffs.

But the weirdest thing was, on a long bendy tree, star shaped fruit was growing under the top of it.

Utterly confused, Andrew turned to the lapping waves of the beach. He saw someone out in the water.

It was another boy, age fourteen. It was a yellow shirt mimicking a tank top with baggy blue jeans connected to suspenders with large shoes. He had silver hair that spiked near the back of his neck.

Even though Andrew had never seen the boy, he knew his name.

_Riku._

Andrew tried to call to Riku, but no sound came from his mouth.

'_What?'_ Andrew thought, confused. _'Why can't I talk?'_

While Andrew thought it over, the tide receded back to the ocean.

Andrew then something that shocked him: It was a huge tidal wave, heading straight for Riku. Riku, somehow not noticing the wave, turned around and held out his hand to Andrew, like  
Riku wanted him to take it.

Andrew made a beeline for Riku, not trying to give a warning or anything. Just as Andrew was within a couple inches of Riku's hand, the wave crashed into both of them.

Andrew flipped underwater at least three times, before readjusting. Andrew then saw something that freaked him out.

Riku was still standing there, holding out his hand, as if nothing happened!

Andrew tried to swim close to him and grab Riku's hand, but a sharp current of water blasted him back and forced him to the surface.

Andrew was near the beach, but, something was wrong.

The sky was a mixed color of orange and pink with inky blackness in front of it. The sun was setting behind the ocean.

'_It's sunset?' _Andrew thought. '_That's impossible. It was midday before…'_

Andrew then looked to the beach, noticing three figures.

On the shore was a girl his age. She was wearing a white top over a black top, purple biker shorts under a purple skirt with a blue belt and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She was also wearing a black choker, a yellow wristband as well as a purple arm band on her left arm and a pair of bracelets on her right arm. She had short red hair with blue eyes.

Next to her was another boy Andrew's age. He had spiky brown hair and blue eyes. His attire contained large yellow shoes, a white and black over-jacket as well as a red jumpsuit and a pair of white and yellow gloves with his signature silver crown necklace and crown chain.

Andrew knew their names, despite not seeing them before.

_Sora and Kairi._

Next to them was an abnormally tall fourteen year old teen with yellow skin. He had thick and short orange hair that fell to his neck with ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a short sleeved green jacket with three white lines, a red and white striped shirt, baggy dark blue pants and black shoes.

Andrew didn't need anything to know this boy's name. He had known him for over two years. It was his very best friend, Ed.

Andrew ran to them, wondering if they knew what happened to Riku.

When Andrew got to her, out of breath, Kairi gave him a playful laugh, while Sora and Ed laughed hard.

However, Kairi, Sora and Ed suddenly turned their attention elsewhere. They were looking into the sky. Andrew followed their gaze and saw something.

Along the comet filled sky, there was someone falling. Andrew, squinting hard, then saw who it was.

It was _himself!_ His own body was falling from the sky.

'_That's impossible!' _Andrew thought. _'…isn't it?'_

Then, the feeling of the ground giving way occurred and Andrew fell through the sand. Andrew caught one glimpse of the others terrified faces before it got dark.

The sensation of falling through the water came back. This time, Andrew only fell for a while… before landing on a solid mass.

Andrew was confused, mostly because it was so dark.

He took a single step forward and the ground exploded with light.

The darkness below Andrew's feet suddenly changed into white shapes… no. Not shapes, doves. They were white doves that flew off into the dark void. When the light cleared, Andrew looked down and was shocked even further.

He was standing on a huge, circular, stained glass picture. In the picture was a woman he had never seen before in a strange dress. She had raven black hair, lips as red as blood and skin that looked as delicate and white as snow. Circling her were seven dwarves, each with a distinct personality. Countless woodland creatures filled the background.

'_Who… who is this?' _Andrew thought, looking at the picture. A name suddenly dawned in Andrew's head.

'_Snow White. Her name is Snow White. How do I know her name?'_

'_**So much to do, so little time…'**_

Andrew jumped in fear. The voice was unfamiliar to Andrew. _'Wh-What the…?'_

'_**Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut.'**_

'_What door?' _Andrew asked in his head, as the voice was loudest there. _'Who the heck are you? What do you mean?'_

Suddenly, three pillars appeared each one gray and carved with intricate designs. A staff with a blue mouse's head on top appeared on the pillar to Andrew's right.

'_**Power sleeps within you.' **_The mysterious voice said in Andrew's head.

The pillar in the middle held a red shield with the same mouse head, only red.

'_**If you give it form…'**_

The pillar on Andrew's left had a yellow chipped sword with a small mouse head symbol on the hilt.

'_**It will give you strength. Choose well.'**_

Andrew, feeling he had no choice, walked up to the left pillar and picked up the sword.

'_**The power of the hero.' **_The voice explained. _**'Invincible courage. A sword of incredible heroic strength. Is this the power you seek?'**_

Andrew nodded his head. The sword disappeared from his hands.

'_**Your path is set.' **_The voice said. _**'What will you give in exchange?'**_

Andrew looked at the red shield and picked it up.

'_**The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you wish to relinquish?'**_

Andrew shook his head and returned the shield to its rightful spot.

With no other choice, Andrew picked up the staff.

'_**The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Do you wish to give this up?'**_

Andrew nodded his head. The staff vanished from his hand.

'_**You have chosen the power of the hero. You have given the power of the mystic. Is this the path you seek?'**_

Andrew nodded his head in confidence.

The pillars that held the weapons began sinking into the stained glass as it began to shatter. The shattering glass reached Andrew and he began falling into the darkness.

Andrew looked down. A new stained glass pillar swam in from the darkness. It was shaded violet depicting a woman with blonde hair wearing a blue dress.

'_Cinderella. That's her name.' _Andrew thought.

Andrew floated down onto it gently.

Without any warning, the sword he had chosen flashed into his hands.

'_**You have gained the power to fight.' **_The voice said.

'_Fight?' _Andrew thought in confusion. _'Why would I fight anybody?'_

Suddenly, a weird… creature appeared out of the platform.

It had jet black skin, short arms and legs, clawed hands and feet, small antennas coming out of its head and glowing yellow eyes.

Andrew also saw something strange.

There was an amorphous black energy around it.

'_Darkness?' _Andrew thought. _'This thing was made from darkness. How is that possible?'_

The creature then charged.

Almost instinctively, Andrew rolled to the left and swung the blade at the creature.

It exploded on contact, turning into an evaporating cloud of shadowy blackness.

'_Whoa.' _Andrew thought in awe. _'That felt… pretty cool.'_

Three more of the same creature appeared.

'_Man, that's not good.' _Andrew thought as he charged again.

He jumped into the air and slashed the shadowy thing in front of him.

The other two creatures- Shadows, Andrew called them- ran at him together.

Andrew waited until they were within touching range.

He then slashed them both at once.

'_**There will be times you have to fight.' **_The voice said mysteriously. _**'Keep your light burning strong.'**_

Suddenly, the stained glass platform erupted in pitch black shadows that swallowed Andrew whole.

OOO

Andrew struggled to break free, but he then found himself on a new platform.

It was another stained glass platform, only it was pink. There were three hearts with silhouettes inside them.

However, in the middle, a symbol made the entire picture clash.

It was a red heart with a spiked cross inside and had a pointed tip with two other pointed tips to the left and right of the first tip.

'_W-Why does this symbol seem familiar to me?' _Andrew thought to himself.

Andrew then noticed a door in front of him.

It was milky white with a little blue world pictured on the top of the frame. Two golden handles were visible on it.

Andrew walked to it and grabbed the handles.

Pulling back, he tried to open the door.

It didn't work.

He tried to talk again. This time it worked.

"Do you have a key, Mr. Mystery Voice?" Andrew asked.

A loud _crank! _came from the door.

"Thank you!" Andrew thanked.

Andrew grabbed the door handles and pulled again.

This time, the doors opened for him, revealing a bright light that blinded him.

OOO

When this vision cleared, he was in a familiar world.

He was in a cul-de-sac with differently modeled houses circling around.

'_T-This is the Cul-de-sac!' _Andrew thought. _'I'm back!'_

'_**Hold on.' **_The voice told him. _**'The door won't open for you yet. Tell me more about yourself first.'**_

"Actually, I think I'm good." Andrew told the voice. "Thanks for the sword and everything, but I'm going back home where things make sense."

Andrew walked to his house.

It was a white Colonial style house in the Construction Site. It had a brown tiled roof, a large sliding window showing the living room and a red door that went into it.

Andrew grabbed the doorknob and twisted it.

The door wouldn't budge.

"What the heck?" Andrew asked himself.

Andrew checked under the 'Welcome' mat where he hid his spare key.

Nothing was under it.

"Okay, this is getting weird."

Andrew went to find Ed.

'_Maybe he has the spare key.' _Andrew thought.

However, someone else was waiting for him.

He was a fourteen year old boy with black hair coming out of the back of his ski cap. He had a single gap between his front teeth. He wore an orange shirt with a pocket protector, purple shorts, long red socks and blue shoes.

"Double D?" Andrew exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at space camp for the summer?"

"What is most important to you?" Double D asked in an unemotional tone.

Andrew was silent for a minute.

"Dude, don't change the subject." Andrew snapped. "Tell me how you're here right now!"

"What is most important to you?" Double D asked again in the same emotionless tone.

Andrew sighed angrily. "If you got to know, it's friendship. I care about my friends more than anything."

"Is friendship seriously such an important thing?"

"D-Dude, what are you saying?" Andrew asked in confusion and sadness. "You've been one of my three best friends since I moved here as a toddler! Are you saying our friendship has meant nothing to you?"

Double D stood motionlessly and silently.

Andrew waved his hand in front of Double D's face.

He just stood there.

"This is just getting scary." Andrew said as he walked away.

He went to the woods to see if someone was pranking him or something.

He saw another familiar face by a tall oak tree.

He was short for a fourteen year old boy. He was wearing a yellow polo shirt with a single red line on his right side, sky blue jeans and red shoes. He had spiky black hair he grew out for two years.

"Eddy?" Andrew practically screamed. "I thought you were at a camp for entrepreneurs for the summer?"

"What are you most afraid of?" Eddy asked in the same emotionless tone Double D used.

"Are you for real, Eddy?" Andrew asked.

"What are you most afraid of?" Eddy asked again.

Andrew knew there was no point in asking him what was up again.

"I'm afraid of being different." Andrew told Eddy.

"Being different?" Eddy asked. "Is that really so scary?"

"Well, it is for me, dude." Andrew replied.

Eddy went silently still like Double D.

Andrew shook his head and ran off.

'_I gotta find someone who isn't talking crazy!' _Andrew thought as he ran further into the woods.

A brief flash of light blinded him but quickly subsided.

Suddenly, he was at Mondo A-Go Go, the theme park by the coast that the Eds went to when the Cul-de-sac kids were on a manhunt for them.

"Okay, this has officially reached the point of maximum weirdness." Andrew mumbled to himself.

"What do you want out of life?" A voice behind him asked emotionlessly.

Andrew turned around and saw Eddy's Brother, the grand king of jerks, himself.

Andrew wanted to scream, but he couldn't. The scream was stuck in his throat.

"What do you want out of life?" Eddy's Brother asked again.

"I-I-I want to see rare sights." Andrew answered.

"To see rare sights, huh?" Eddy's Brother asked.

The MV (Mysterious Voice) spoke again.

'_**You want friendship. You want to see rare sights. You're afraid of being different. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, it should be a pleasant one.'**_

"Adventure?" Andrew asked in a rage. "Why do you keep saying these things? I don't want to go on an adventure or 'open the door', or whatever! I just want to live my life!"

'_**Your fate was decided long ago.' **_The MV told Andrew. _**'Your adventure will reveal many truths to you. And when you finally reach the light, your destiny shall become clear to you and leave your future choices shrouded in darkness.'**_

"That doesn't even make sense!" Andrew shouted.

'_**You're path has been set.' **_The MV said, ignoring him. _**'You will face many challenges and be consumed by fear and agony. And the day you open the Door is both near and far. But you must keep your light burning strong.'**_

OOO

Suddenly, Andrew was back in the shadow world, on another stained glass platform.

This time, it was orange, depicting a beautiful woman in a purple dress with thorny vines around her. There were three fairies around her.

"Aurora." Andrew said as the name popped into his head.

He then shook his head.

"Okay, that's it!" Andrew yelled at the top of his lungs. "If someone doesn't tell me how I know all these names, I'm so out!"

"_**You're destiny is tied to the Princesses, Andrew." **_The MV told him. _**"They are pure maidens, devoid of darkness. Their hearts are the key."**_

"Dude, I don't speak Riddle-ish!" Andrew shouted. "Talk normal!"

Suddenly, a winding trail of stained glass tiles appeared out of nowhere.

Having no other choice in sight, Andrew followed the trail.

He walked his way onto yet another stained glass platform.

It was orange again, only it depicted a woman with brown hair in a yellow dress. A large hairy creature was next to her.

'_There's something off about this one.' _Andrew thought.

There was a brilliant cone of light coming from above.

Andrew walked to the center of it.

'_**The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes.'**_

Andrew thought the MV was kidding, but when he saw his shadow, he tensed.

His shadow wasn't transparent. It was pitch black.

Andrew then gasped as he saw his shadow peel off the ground and grow thicker and bigger.

Andrew backed away as the shadow kept changing.

'_**But don't be afraid.' **_The MV stated.

The shadow grew a muscular arm with a clawed hand. It placed a paper thin foot on the ground. Another paper thin foot came to the platform. Its head was a rat's nest of jet black tentacles. His eyes were glowing yellow.

'_**And don't forget…' **_The MV started to say but went silent.

"Don't forget what?" Andrew yelled as the monster's gaze became directed at Andrew.

He ran away, but stopped before he fell over the edge.

He turned around. The monster was waiting for him.

'_I guess I don't have a choice.' _Andrew thought.

Then, steeling his nerves, he charged.

The monster's right hand began glowing dark violet as he raised it in the air as a fist.

"Oh no." Andrew mumbled.

The monster then set the glowing fist in motion.

Andrew rolled out of the way as a huge circle of darkness appeared around it.

Andrew saw his chance and lunged at the fist.

He began hacking away at the fist, undaunted by the clouds of purple fumes coming from each slash.

A trio of Shadows appeared from the darkness circle. They leaped at Andrew.

He twirled around and slashed all three into nothing in one blow.

The monster (which Andrew decided to call the Darkside) raised another glowing fist and slammed it quickly.

Andrew tried to jump away, but he was hit by the backlash.

"Okay, that's it!" Andrew yelled.

Growling, Andrew charged.

He unleashed a rapid combo of deadly slashes and finished off by stabbing the Darkside in the palm.

The Darkside roared in pain as it fell forward and landed on the platform.

Andrew, still feeling the anger inside him, stabbed the Darkside in the head.

Andrew didn't notice, but a mysterious aura of violet energy swirled around his hands.

A strange glowing symbol had also formed on it without him noticing. It was glowing light purple, shaped like a heart with a spiked cross in side with a fleur-de-lis where the end should have been.

The same symbol that was on the platform with the three unknown ladies in the hearts.

When Andrew thought the Darkside was dead, it rose up and roared in defiance.

Andrew jumped back to avoid another attack.

With a flash of light, his handy sword vanished into thin air.

"Aw, come on!" Andrew groaned as he saw the Darkside prepare another attack.

He jumped back as the Darkside slammed another fist.

Andrew was on his backside, scared out of his wits.

The monster advanced as Andrew started panting and backing away.

He was so scared; he didn't notice the darkness beginning to consume him for good.

'_**-But don't be afraid.'**_

The MV sounded shaky and far-off

The darkness swallowed his hands.

'_**You will have the greatest powers of all.'**_

Andrew flipped over and started crawling away, but the darkness consumed his legs.

'_**So never forget…'**_

Andrew flipped over one more time to get a glimpse of the monster, but the darkness consumed him whole.

'_**You are one of the four… who will open the door.'**_


	2. The Strange Man and the Closed Door!

"NOOO!"

Andrew shot upward.

First thing he noticed: He was no longer in shadow world.

He was back in the Cul-de-sac.

And more importantly, Ed was right next to him.

"Yikes!" Andrew yelped as he got to his feet.

Ed chuckled as Andrew gasped for air.

"Please stop doing that, Ed!" Andrew exclaimed.

"You shouldn't be on the Dream Train, mister." Ed mocked as he laughed again.

"Ed, I don't think you understand what I went through in that dream." Andrew told Ed in a stern voice. "I felt like I was dying! I couldn't even breathe as the shadows ate me!"

"What?" Ed asked in his usual clueless voice.

Andrew chuckled. "Never mind, Lumpy."

'_What was that place anyway?' _Andrew thought in his head. _'Totally weird.'_

"C'mon, my chocolaty friend!" Ed said in joy. "It's time to fly!"

"What?" Andrew asked in confusion.

That's when he remembered.

"Oh, yeah!" Andrew exclaimed. "We're supposed to start _that _today!"

OOO

"Come one, come all!" Andrew exclaimed into a megaphone. "Be the first to take A and E's Plane Flying lessons!"

Andrew was standing next to a handmade stand made of wood and nails.

A sign above it read: 'A + E's Flying Lessons'

Ed was behind the counter of the stand smiling as he paced his finger around the money jar.

Of all the kids, Kevin, the neighborhood sports star, came up to the counter.

"What are you two dorks doing?" He asked. "I thought the other dorks flew the coop."

"They may be somewhere else, but Ed and I are taking up the scamming industry." Andrew explained. "Albeit with some minor differences."  
"Like what?" Kevin asked.

"Well, we made sure that the designs of our planes are absolutely unbreakable, _mi amigo._" Andrew told him.

"Yeah!" Ed agreed. "And I helped!"

"Why should we believe you, Ponce de Le-Dork?" Kevin asked.

Andrew glared at Kevin. "First of all, I would prefer if you did not insult my Spanish heritage, bro_._"

Andrew's expression lightened. "Secondly, I'm not like Eddy. I don't charge high prices for this. In fact, beginner's lessons are free for all customers!"

The others began to gasp in awe.

"I've never flown a plane before." Jonny 2x4 said.

"Is it dangerous?" Jimmy asked.

"I promise you, Jimmy." Andrew said. "Nothing will go wrong."

OOO

(Two plane crashes and two serious butt kickings later)

OOO

"I can't believe you forgot to put the bolts on the planes, Ed." Andrew managed to say due to his bruised throat.

Both he and Ed were covered in purple bruises, their eyes were black and their clothes were practically torn to shreds.

Ed, however, was the only one with a smile on his face.

"I saw a shiny red button, pal." Ed said with glee.

"I swear, Ed." Andrew told Ed angrily. "If you ruin another scam like that again, I will tear off your eyebrow, drench it in Super Fiery Teriyaki sauce _and_ Volcanic Hot Sauce, stuff it down your throat and watch you flail around with your mouth blazing like an inferno with a jug of salt water and a bucket of lemons at the ready to stuff into the blaze."

Ed was wide eyed with horror.

Andrew chuckled. "Just kiddin', amigo."

Ed sighed in relief.

"But seriously, don't do that again." Andrew said sternly.

Andrew and Ed walked to their special spot on the beach.

They watched the sun set in the lush green hills beyond the Cul-de-sac.

As they sat down in the sand, Ed gave a big sigh.

Andrew, feeling curiosity, asked, "A penny for your thoughts, Ed?"

Ed looked at Andrew. "Andrew, do you believe in… other worlds?"

This question took him by complete surprise.

The truth was, he did believe in other worlds. He had since he was a little toddler. He never knew why, but every time he tried to remember the reason, he always saw… a woman with blue hair and strange clothing holding a key. And, strange enough, another man was with her too, holding a key towards Andrew.

"Of course I do, Ed." Andrew answered.

"What do you think of them?" Ed asked.

Andrew pondered for a moment. "When I think of other worlds, I always wonder… If there are other worlds out there, why are we on this one?'"

"Maybe…" Ed stopped.

"What?" Andrew asked.

"Maybe we were picked to be on this world." Ed said. "Maybe we're part of some kind of destiny involving an epic war between aliens from the darkest corner of the universe and demons from the deepest recesses of the Earth. And, the entire journey will revolve around us and a sacred sword that will bring peace to everyone."

Andrew was staring at Ed with the classic blank face.

"Ed, that was the lamest load of crud I have ever heard, Ed." Andrew sternly said to Ed.

"Can you blame a guy for trying?" Ed asked.

"You're an idiot, Ed." Andrew said as he laughed.

"_You're _an idiot, Andrew!" Ed said as he pushed Andrew.

"Hey!" Andrew yelled as he uncontrollably laughed.

He began chasing Ed, as both of them laughed heartily.

OOO

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Andrew and Ed, a large white castle with oddly designed blue cone roofs loomed in another world.

Inside the beautiful castle, a single person walked inside one of the many hallways.

He was wearing a purple hat that was similar to a stereotype of a witch's hat, a blue jacket that curved around the stomach which had two zippers, a vest the size of his waist and a purple belt.

The only thing weird about him was… he was a duck!

Yes, an anthropomorphic duck with white feathers, an orange-yellow duck bill with legs and webbed feet the same color.

This was Donald Duck, the Royal Magician of the King of Disney Castle.

He was on his way to greet His Majesty, as he did every morning.

He came upon the majestic double doors that led to the King's throne room.

The doors had to be at least 25 times the size of Donald.

He cleared his throat and knocked in a very secret manner.

When he finished, two small sections of the doors opened, which allowed Donald to pass through with ease.

The throne room was long and winding but Donald was used to it.

"Good morning, Your Majesty!" Donald exclaimed as he did every morning.

"It's nice to see you this mo-" Donald then stopped.

On the throne, where the King normally was, there was… nothing!

The king wasn't there!

"WHAT?" Donald yelped.

From behind the throne, the King's loyal pet, Pluto, came out.

Oddly enough, Pluto had an envelope in his mouth.

But, when Donald looked closer, the envelope had a mouse head on it: the King's seal!

Donald opened it and took out a letter that was inside.

He looked over every word in every sentence of the letter.

When he finished, he blinked and began to take it in.

OOO

A few seconds later, Donald sprinted out of the throne room, yelling like crazy.

OOO

Donald was seen running in the topiary garden.

But, sleeping in the flower beds was another of the King's top men.

He was an anthropomorphic dog wearing odd clothing that, while looking nothing like Donald's, still had the weird style about it. He was wearing armor, albeit only on the left side, a sleeveless orange shirt with a high yellow collar, a large metal belt and orange pants. He wore a knight's helmet on his head, but it was too small.

It was none other than Goofy, the Captain of the King's Royal Knights.

Donald ran up to Goofy quickly.

"Wake up, Goofy!" Donald snapped. "Wake up! This is serious!"

Despite Donald's attempts, Goofy was still snoring.

Donald, who was now very ticked off, raised his hand in to the air and yelled, "Thunder!"

A bolt of lightning came down from the sky and struck Goofy, shocking him awake.

Goofy shook his head, making sure the drowsiness was gone.

He noticed Donald and waved his hand.

"Hey there, Donald." Goofy greeted. "Good morning!"

"We got a problem, Goofy!" Donald exclaimed. He looked around a few times before whispering, "But don't tell anyone."

Goofy was a little confused, but he saw something behind Donald.

"Queen Minnie?"

"Not even the Queen." Donald answered.

"Daisy?"

"NOOO!" Donald shouted. "It's top secret!"

Goofy then turned his attention behind Donald.

"Uh, Good mornin', ladies!" Goofy said.

Donald, both confused and scared, asked, "What?"

He turned around.

Both Queen Minnie and Lady Daisy were there, apparently having heard the whole thing.

Donald laughed nervously.

'_Why does this always happen to me?' _Donald asked himself in his head.

OOO

It was early afternoon in Peach Creek, Arizona when Andrew and Ed finished constructing their new stand.

It was much like the 'A + E's Flying Lessons' stand. The only noticeable difference was that the sign read 'A + E's Make-Your-Own-Sundae Shop.'

"This will be a success, I know it!" Andrew said optimistically.

"They will love my Gravy Cream!" Ed exclaimed happily.

'_I just hope Ed doesn't make ice cream that makes peoples' heads explode.' _Andrew thought.

Andrew then remembered something.

"Hold on, Ed!" Andrew said to his best friend. "I forgot the Lucky Towel."

Ed gasped.

The Lucky Towel was something Ed found in the woods one day. When asking the locals, they said it used to belong to Albert Lucksalot, the luckiest man who ever lived in Peach Creek. Ever since, Andrew and Ed held on to the towel, hoping that good luck would come their way.

"I think it's in our Secret Spot." Andrew guessed. "I'll go get it. But, whatever you do, don't open the stand, Ed."

"Your wish is my lunch, pal." Ed agreed.

Andrew sprinted down the Lane.

OOO

Andrew stopped in front of the Haunted House.

When he and the others were adolescents, they were scared of the house. But when Andrew and the Eds were dared to go in, they found the Kanker sisters, who were wearing white dresses.

While Andrew got off scot-free, the Eds were forcefully 'married' to the Kankers and forced to pull a 'Just Married' wagon like horses.

However, one year later, Andrew and the Eds discovered a secret part of the Haunted House.

Ever since, they made it their Secret Spot, a place to discuss new scam ideas and such.

Andrew entered the house as he remembered that day.

It was old and musty with cobwebs coating every corner of the house, even the furniture, which was old enough as it was.

Andrew walked between the two sets of stairs that led to the upper floor.

In front of him was a table with a vase that had the ashes of old flowers and a picture of an old photo of a married couple.

Andrew, knowing the routine, pulled gently on the photo, which stopped with a loud 'CLANK!'

Andrew stepped back quickly as the wall between the two stair sets slid 90 degrees to the left and revealed a tunnel.

Andrew ran in.

The dark tunnel did not stop the brunet teen, as he knew every twist and turn of the tunnel.

At last, Andrew came upon the end: A large circular area with walls, floors and even a ceiling of dirt with roots on the walls.

But the weirdest part was, at the very front of the room, there was a large door. It was beige and made of some type of wood, but it had no handle or doorknob to open it.

Andrew spotted the Lucky Towel by the right side of the weird door.

He walked over to it.

It was a little over 4 ft long, colored white and monogrammed 'A.L.'

Whenever Andrew saw the monogram, he would think _'Who the heck monograms a towel?'_

When Andrew picked it up, he saw The Drawing.

When Andrew and the Eds first found the cave, they drew a special picture on the wall: a drawing of each of them reaching for a Jawbreaker, which was the best candy in all of Peach Creek.

They each drew each other in their own way. Ed was drawn as a superhero who could shoot gravy out of his armpits.

Double D was drawn with a lab coat and goggles.

Eddy was drawn in a dark blue business suit with tons of dollars spilling out of his pockets.

However, only Andrew was drawn as he normally looked.

The Drawing brought tiny tears to Andrew's eyes.

However, Andrew blinked the tears away when he felt a presence behind him.

"Who's there?" Andrew exclaimed.

Andrew saw a person in a brown hooded cloak that shrouded the person's face.

"I came to see this world's door." The person said.

Andrew could immediately tell the person was a man. His voice was deep and ominous.

"What are you doing here?" Andrew yelled.

"This world had been connected." The man said, completely ignoring Andrew's question.

"What?" Andrew asked.

"Tied to the darkness." The man continued. "Soon to be completely eclipsed."

"What is it with you people and riddles?" Andrew exclaimed.

Andrew then wondered something.

"Where… did you come from?" Andrew asked. "Are you from another world?"

"Many doors can open for you, if you can find the answers for them. You understand nothing." The man said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'll show you!" Andrew told him. "I'll find other worlds and learn all about them!"

"A meaningless effort." The man told Andrew. "One who knows nothing can understand… nothing."

The man looked at the mysterious door.

Andrew looked at it as well, but there was no change.

Andrew looked back.

The man was gone. Almost as if he never existed at all.

'_Who was that guy?' _Andrew thought.

But then, Andrew remembered the scam.

"Oh, shoot!" He yelled as he ran out. "Ed!"

OOO

When Andrew got back to the stand, he found it in tiny pieces with ice cream of all colors and flavors scattered everywhere.

Ed, however, was covered head to toe in ice cream. His head was covered in chocolate, his body was coated with vanilla and his legs were buried in strawberry.

"Ed, are you okay?" Andrew asked with worry.

Ed wiped the ice cream off his face.

"I'm cold and have a bad owie-freeze." Ed said as he shivered.

"What happened?" Andrew asked. "I told you not to open the stand."

"I forgot." Ed answered. "When I gave the ice cream out, it all exploded and everyone took their money back."

Andrew frowned.

"C'mon, Lumpy. Let's get you cleaned up."

OOO

Andrew and Ed were on the beach once again, watching the sunset.

Ed was soaking wet.

"I can't believe both scams failed." Andrew sighed.

"Don't worry." Ed told Andrew. "Maybe we can-"

"Forget it, Ed!" Andrew snapped. "Every scam we tried failed miserably. We won't survive another scam attempt."

Ed looked back at the sunset.

"I miss Eddy and Double D." Ed moaned.

Andrew, feeling remorse for Ed, patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, Ed." Andrew consoled. "We'll see them again in fall. Then, we'll be able to do all kinds of scams with them next summer."

Ed smiled.

"Andrew…" Ed started.

"What is it?" Andrew asked.

"Don't change." Ed finished.

Andrew smiled as he and Ed stared back at the sunset, unaware that that sunset would be the last one they would ever see in Peach Creek for a long time.


	3. Darkness Descends upon Peach Creek

'**Donald,**

**sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'.**

**Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be too far behind. I hate to leave you all, but I gotta go check into it.**

**There are these three people with keys… the keys to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find 'em and stick with 'em, got it?**

**We need those keys or we're doomed! So, go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction.**

**P.S. Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal.**

**Signed- Mickey'**

When Donald finished reading the letter, there was a feeling of dread in the library.

"Oh dear!" Daisy said. "What could this mean?"

Queen Minnie was the one to answer. "It means we just have to trust our king."

She and Donald seemed to be the only ones taking the news calmly.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope the King's okay." Goofy said hopefully.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty." Donald told Queen Minnie. "We'll find the King and these keys."

"Thank you." Queen Minnie answered. "All of you."

Donald turned to Daisy. "Daisy, can you take care of-"

"Of course." Daisy answered.

"Oh!" Queen Minnie exclaimed. "And to chronicle your adventure, he will accompany you."

Queen Minnie motioned to the table next to her, but other than a few objects, there was no one there.

Donald questioned what Queen Minnie was talking about.

Then, a voice exclaimed, "Down here!"

On the table, there was a small anthropomorphic cricket in formal clothes that a man would wear to the opera. He even had a top hat to boot.

"Cricket's the name!" The cricket greeted. "Jiminy Cricket at your service!"

"Good luck." Queen Minnie told Donald and Goofy. "Please, help the King."

Donald saluted the Queen.

Queen Minnie and Daisy looked at Donald and Goofy with high hopes in their eyes.

Even Goofy saluted them in… wait, Goofy?

"You're coming too!" Donald snapped as he dragged Goofy away.

OOO

Donald, Goofy and Jiminy were walking down a spiraling staircase with many illuminated indents to get to the castle's hangar.

Well, technically, Jiminy was riding on top of Goofy's head.

"Gawrsh, Jiminy." Goofy gasped. "You mean your world was taken too?"

"It was awful!" Jiminy agreed. "We were scattered! And as far as I can tell, I'm the only one who made it to this castle."

"Goofy?" Donald asked.

"Oh, I getcha!" Goofy answered. "Ya mean while we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We gotta protect the world border!"

"'Order!'" Donald corrected.

"Right!" Goofy said, realizing his mistake. "World order." He chuckled.

When the hangar was in sight, Goofy said, "So, I guess that means we'll need some new duds when we get there, right?"

OOO

Donald and Goofy finally entered the hangar.

It was a mechanical wonder. Thousands upon thousands of gears grinding and turning as gloved hands on hydraulics moved through the ceiling.

In the center of the operation, a red and orange ship was resting on a circular pad.

Donald walked over to a tower which had a microphone attached to the bottom of one of its legs.

He picked up the microphone and spoke into it.

"Hello in there!" Donald said clearly. "Donald Duck to launch crew!"

OOO

"Anytime you're ready!"

The launch crew's leader, Chip, saluted as his brother, Dale, pushed a button on a dashboard.

OOO

Two mechanical hands came down and picked up Donald and Goofy.

Goofy was carried by the back of his clothes while Donald was carried upside down.

And even Pluto jumped inside the ship.

When the necessary preparations were made, Queen Minnie and Lady Daisy came to see them off.

Donald waved goodbye to Daisy as the hatch began opening.

The hatch was shaped like the King's seal and it revealed a tunnel illuminated like an airway.

"Blast off!" Donald yelled.

A down arrow appeared in the hatch and a hole opened beneath the ship.

The crew screamed as the ship fell through.

OOO

The ship popped out of the other side of the world and blasted off into the unknown.

OOO

It was past midnight when Andrew woke up.

He had a horrible nightmare. In it, he was surrounded by Shadows like in his previous dream, only they were bowing before him.

'_What was that about?' _Andrew thought.

Suddenly, Andrew heard incredibly loud winds coming from outside.

"A storm?" Andrew asked himself.

Andrew then had a horrible thought.

"Oh no! ED!" Andrew gasped as he sprinted out.

OOO

When Andrew got out, he saw there was no storm.

Instead, there was a huge ball of blackness with a big red core in its center in the sky that was sucking dirt in and illuminating the entire Cul-de-sac in a scary dark light.

"What the heck is that?" Andrew gasped.

As fear filled him, three Shadows came out of the ground.

"What the heck is happening?" Andrew yelled.

One of the Shadows came towards him.

Andrew ran away as quickly as possibly.

By the time he got to woods, he thought he had lost the Shadows.

But he was proven wrong when a group of Shadows surrounded him.

'_Oh man!' _Andrew thought in fear. _'This is it!'_

The Shadows crept in, ready to lunge.

Suddenly, a familiar voice screamed, "I AM ED!"

Ed rammed through the Shadows and grabbed Andrew while screaming, "CHEESE AND MACARONI!"

By the time the Shadows realized what was happening, Ed was long gone.

OOO

When Ed got to the edge of the swimming hole beach, he put Andrew down.

Andrew gasped for breath. "Thanks, big guy. I owe you one."

Ed was blubbering.

"What's wrong, dude?" Andrew asked.

"I thought I would lose you to the Shadow guys." Ed sobbed.

"Ed, you will never lose me, and that's a- wait, you know about the Shadows?"

"Yeah." Ed said. "I saw them in the dream I had."

"With the weapons, the questions and the Darkside?" Andrew gasped.

"I called it the Zorbulox, Evil King of the Underbed World." Ed told him.

Before Andrew could ask Ed more about it, a bolt of lightning struck the beach.

"C'mon, Ed!" Andrew exclaimed.

He and Ed sprinted to the beach.

Waiting for them was…

"Riku?" Andrew and Ed gasped.

(Author's Note: The only Riku is there is that Riku had been 'sent there' after he vanished from the Destiny Islands.)

"The doors… have opened." Riku said.

"What?" Andrew asked.

Riku turned around. "The doors have opened, guys! Now both of you can go to other worlds!"

"Riku, what is wrong with you?" Andrew exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ed agreed. "Our friends are in trouble!"

"Your friends will be fine!" Riku snapped.

Andrew and Ed gasped.

Riku turned around and looked at the ball of darkness in the sky,

"Once you step through, you may never come back." Riku explained. "You may never see your parents again."

Riku turned back to Andrew and Ed.

"But you can't let fear stop you! Not when the two of you are so close to your goal! You can't be afraid of the darkness!"

Riku held out his hand.

"Riku…" Andrew whimpered.

Andrew and Ed saw a circle of darkness form around Riku's feet.

Quickly taking action, Andrew and Ed ran to Riku's aid.

However, when they came close, the darkness started consuming them all.

But that not deter Andrew and Ed from reaching out for Riku.

"I…" Andrew groaned.

"…will not…" Ed grunted as the darkness became thicker.

The darkness completely consumed all three of them.

"…give up!" Andrew and Ed exclaimed together.

Two lights shined through the darkness.

The lights grew brighter and brighter until the lights were similar to miniature suns.

The lights faded and revealed Andrew and Ed, who had shocked looks on their faces.

"What the heck just happened?" Andrew yelled.

"I don't know!" Ed exclaimed.

That's when Andrew and Ed made two discoveries.

First, Andrew and Ed realized that Riku was gone.

And second, they found they were each holding a key sword in their right hands!

Andrew's key sword had a golden triangle shaped guard with a green and brown handle with a keychain attached to the bottom. The icon was a milky white Jawbreaker. The blade was shaped like a skeleton key with the Peach Creek Cobblers icon in the middle of the bronze shaft.

Ed's key sword had a green square shaped guard with a red and white striped guard with a keychain with a chicken icon on the bottom. The blade was shaped like Andrew's only it had five separate black teeth along the side.

Andrew's key sword amazed him. A name even came into his mind.

"Peachy Key." Andrew mumbled.

Even Ed mumbled a name. "Gravy's Glory."

'_**Keyblades…' **_A mysterious voice echoed. _**'Keyblades… Keyblades.'**_

Andrew and Ed looked at their weapons in wonder.

"Key…blades?" Andrew asked. "Is that what these things are?"

"I don't know." Ed replied.

Andrew shook his head. "Let's get on to more pressing matters. What was Riku doing here? I thought he was only a person in a dream."

"Me too." Ed agreed.

"And what did he mean by 'the doors have opened.'?" Andrew quizzically asked.

In one brief moment, Andrew and Ed had the same horrifying thought.

"The secret place!" They both screamed.

They ran as fast as their legs could go, hoping to get to the Secret Place before something bad happened.

OOO

Andrew and Ed were running through the streets, which were now crawling with Shadows that were on a ballistic rampage.

But when Andrew attempted to escape them, Ed smacked a Shadow with his Keyblade, which caused it to turn into a cloud of darkness.

"Too cool!" Andrew and Ed exclaimed together.

Andrew and Ed then decided to mow their way through every Shadow with their Keyblades until they got to the 'haunted' house.

OOO

When Andrew and Ed arrived, the house was smoking clouds of inky black darkness.

The windows were broken and billowing black smoke like a chimney. Even the roof had Shadows, which were dancing in the smoke.

Andrew turned to Ed.

"There's no tellin' what we'll find inside, Ed." Andrew told his best friend. "You up for this, Lumpy?"

Ed gave his pal a brave smile. "Bring it on."

Andrew and Ed bolted into the house.

Shadows were gathered together around the entrance to the Secret Place, which was replaced by a milky white door similar to Andrew's dream… and maybe Ed's too, if he had one.

"Spooky." Ed murmured.

"You took the word right out of my mouth, big guy." Andrew agreed.

Andrew and Ed managed to wade through the Shadows and reach the door.

"Ready?" Andrew asked.

"Yep." Ed answered.

Andrew and Ed each grabbed a handle and pulled the door opened.

It creaked open and revealed the tunnel. Steeling their nerves, both boys walked in.

OOO

The tunnel was far different than before as well.

The dirt that made the side walls was glowing with light violet runes that looked thousands of years old.

There were many pictograms of creatures of all shapes and sizes, all of which had little pictures of the same symbol Andrew saw in his dream.

"This is…" Andrew whispered as they walked slowly.

"…totally cool." Ed finished for Andrew, even though that wasn't what he would've said.

Andrew and Ed were becoming increasingly freaked out by the pictograms, which now had pictures of two boys holding keys similar to Peachy Key and Gravy's Glory inside of a giant version of the heart-shaped symbol.

As their fear reached the edge of insanity, they reached the end.

A single creature was standing in front of the door.

It looked like a Shadow, only taller, muscular and much more menacing.

'_**We have come for you, lord.' **_The creature said in a low, raspy voice.

Andrew and Ed were officially freaked out and scared beyond rational thought. What was this thing? And who exactly was this creature calling lord?

The Shadow creature just stood there when the door burst open.

A strong blast of dark wind exploded out of the door and made the Shadow creature fly off his feet.

Andrew and Ed tried to avoid it, but it split in half and passed through both Andrew and Ed.

Before they could wonder why, the wind got stronger and swept them both off their feet and blew them out of the cave.

OOO

Andrew and Ed fell facedown onto the pavement.

"Ouch!" Andrew and Ed yelped.

Andrew and Ed managed to get up to their feet. But the next second, they wished they were back on the ground.

They were standing on a huge piece of road that was once part of the Cul-de-sac but had been ripped out of the Earth in the form of a stubby cone.

The giant ball of darkness loomed overhead, sucking in trees, roof tiles and other various objects that vanished into the core of it.

"Ed, what happened to the Cul-de-sac?" Andrew asked.

"It has been darkified." Ed said fearfully.

"How did this even-AHHH!"

Andrew's scream was due to him seeing the Darkside in front of him and Ed.

Ed screamed as well.

The Darkside was looking down on Andrew and Ed, waiting.

"We have to get out of here, Ed!" Andrew told Ed in a panicky fashion.

"No." Ed said sternly as he walked in front of Andrew. "I'm tired of running."

Ed readied Gravy's Glory for battle. "If we run now, we'll never fi-"

Ed was cut off as the Darkside smacked him with the back of his palm, knocking him back to the edge of the floating pavement island.

Ed screamed as he tried to regain his balance and not fall off.

"Run, buddy!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs.

Andrew heard Ed, but he was too paralyzed by fear to move.

The Darkside was still waiting, observing its prey until it made a move.

'_Just do it, Andrew!' _The young brown haired boy thought. _'What've you got to lose? But yet… why do I get the feeling that I shouldn't destroy it?'_

While in thought, Andrew didn't even notice that Peachy Key was glowing in his hands.

The Darkside was backing away slowly.

Andrew stared at Peachy Key and then looked at the Darkside.

'…_why…..u…e…ght…?'_

Andrew was standing in confusion when Ed slammed Gravy's Glory into the Darkside's chest with the tip of the Keyblade.

It gave a bloodcurdling roar as it stepped backwards in pain.

"Thanks, big guy." Andrew said in relief. "How did know that would hurt it?"

"Hurt what?" Ed asked in confusion.

Andrew was about ready to strangle some sense into Ed when the Darkside charged.

On instinct, Andrew pushed Ed out of the way and unleashed a triple hit combo upon the Darkside's tangled head.

The Darkside grabbed its head in pain, which prompted Andrew and Ed to hack away at his vulnerable legs.

Both boys were chopping mercilessly at the Darkside's legs, hoping to keep it up until it could no longer stand the pain and die.

But, when Andrew and Ed thought the Darkside would topple over, it instead stood still got sucked in by the giant sphere of darkness and was obliterated.

Andrew and Ed cheered happily.

However, the moment was short-lived. The force of giant sphere of darkness became even stronger.

Andrew and Ed gasped as they began floating off the ground.

Andrew screamed in fear but Ed, devoid of fear, grabbed onto a nearby pipe to avoid being sucked in any further.

"Don't let go, big guy!" Andrew screamed at the top of his lungs.

Ed listened very well, as his grip did not weaken.

However, their luck was especially rotten today.

An entire hen house flew by, and it was filled with cute, feathery…

"Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Chickens!" Ed screamed with delight.

"Don't do it, Ed!" Andrew screamed with every last ounce of force.

However, Ed's obsession with the feathery foul was too great.

He let go of the pipe, allowing the force to pull Andrew and Ed into the void.

Andrew screamed as Ed laughed stupidly.

As Andrew and Ed vanished into the void, the darkness claimed the last area of earth remaining of Peach Creek.

Then, the world was dark and silent. Peach Creek was no more.


End file.
